victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Birna Brjánsdóttir/News
2017 January 2017 * 16 Jan 2017: Young local woman missing since Saturday: Have you seen her? • Iceland Magazine * 17 Jan 2017: DEVELOPING: Car linked to disappearance of young local woman connected crew of a trawler from Greenland • Iceland Magazine (external) * 17 Jan 2017: Found shacks at Hafnarfjörður harbor • RÚV (external) * 17 Jan 2017: Missing woman: Car seen in surveillance tapes likely found, driver seen behaving strangely • Iceland Magazine (external) * 17 Jan 2017: Police does not rule out that pair of shoes believed to belong to missing woman were planted • Iceland Magazine (external) * 17 Jan 2017: Police investigate the connection of Greenlandic fishermen to Birna’s disappearance • Vísir (external) * 17 Jan 2017: Red car connected to Greenlandic ship • Morgunblaðið (external) * 17 Jan 2017: Search for missing young woman: Police releases footage from surveillance cameras • Iceland Magazine (external) * 18 Jan 2017: Airing of British TV series The Missing postponed while search continues for missing girl • Iceland Magazine (external) * 18 Jan 2017: Emergency team for Tasiilaq in East Greenland • RÚV (external) * 18 Jan 2017: Missing girl: Disturbing clues, no arrests, but Greenlandic trawler returned to harbour in Iceland • Iceland Magazine (external) * 18 Jan 2017: Missing girl: Members of the Police Special Forces on their way to Greenlandic trawler • Iceland Magazine (external) * 18 Jan 2017: The owners of the Greenlandic trawler: Crew members surprised, confused and decided to turn the ship themselves • Vísir (external) * 18 Jan 2017: Two arrested on-board Greenlandic trawler in connection to missing girl • Iceland Magazine (external) * 19 Jan 2017: Arrests Made In Connection With Missing Woman • The Reykjavík Grapevine (external) * 19 Jan 2017: Captain Regina C says a camel is made of a fly • Vísir (external) * 19 Jan 2017: Fourth man arrested after large quantities of drugs discovered on board Greenlandic trawler • Iceland Magazine (external) * 19 Jan 2017: Missing girl: Evidence from car rented by crew members of Greenlandic trawler points to a crime • Iceland Magazine (external) * 19 Jan 2017: Nothing unusual about returning the car • Morgunblaðið (external) * 19 Jan 2017: Research data from the red Kia Rio car point to a spider’s work • Vísir (external) * 19 Jan 2017: The men both deny blame • Vísir (external) * 19 Jan 2017: “The overwhelming probability” of the crew members being in the car at Laugavegur during the night • Vísir (external) * 19 Jan 2017: Video: Third sailor on Greenlandic trawler arrested and taken for questioning over missing girl • Iceland Magazine (external) * 19 Jan 2017: Went one from the harbor and came back almost an hour later • Vísir (external) * 20 Jan 2017: Forensic search of Greenlandic trawler: 20-40 kg (44-88 lbs) of hash blocks found • Iceland Magazine (external) * 20 Jan 2017: Greenlandic Foreign Minister postpones visit to Norway due to disappearance of local girl • Iceland Magazine (external) * 20 Jan 2017: Most likely Birna went up to the red car at Laugavegur • Vísir (external) * 20 Jan 2017: Police with a biological sample for examination • RÚV (external) * 20 Jan 2017: Suspected of manslaughter • Vísir (external) * 20 Jan 2017: The men are in their twenties • Morgunblaðið (external) * 20 Jan 2017: Two sailors from Greenlandic trawler suspected of murder, search for missing girl continues • Iceland Magazine (external) * 22 Jan 2017: A light for Birna • Sermitsiaq.AG (external) * 22 Jan 2017: Almost assured that Birna was murdered • RÚV (external) * 22 Jan 2017: Birna blood was found in the red Kia Rio car • RÚV (external) * 22 Jan 2017: Birna is found • Sermitsiaq.AG (external) * 22 Jan 2017: Body Of Missing Woman Found • The Reykjavík Grapevine (external) * 22 Jan 2017: Helicopter found the body of Birna Brjánsdottir on a beach • Sermitsiaq.AG (external) * 22 Jan 2017: The whole of Greenland shows compassion for Iceland • Sermitsiaq.AG (external) * 23 Jan 2017: “All Greenland shows Iceland an agreement” • Stundin (external) * 23 Jan 2017: Greenland Mourns For Iceland • The Reykjavík Grapevine (external) * 23 Jan 2017: Iceland mourns for missing girl found dead - a timeline of events • Iceland Monitor (external) * 23 Jan 2017: Killing of a Young Woman Grips Iceland • The New York Times * 24 Jan 2017: Iceland gripped by murder of a young woman • The Irish Times (external) * 25 Jan 2017: Autopsy Confirms Birna Was Murdered • Iceland Review * 25 Jan 2017: One of the men suspected of killing Birna made repeated phone calls to an Icelandic friend during the fateful night • Iceland Magazine (external) * 28 Jan 2017: A murder shocks Iceland and dents women’s sense of safety • BBC News February 2017 * 2 Feb 2017: One of two men held in connection to murder of Birna Brjánsdóttir released from custody • Iceland Magazine (external) * 3 Feb 2017: ‘I am Birna’: Iceland mourns murdered woman • CNN * 6 Feb 2017: Birna was alive on arrival at the pier • Vísir (external) * 6 Feb 2017: Case of Birna Brjánsdóttir: Hundreds participated in search for clues over the weekend • Iceland Magazine (external) * 6 Feb 2017: No need for further questioning at this time • RÚV (external) * 6 Feb 2017: Police believe they know when, where and how Birna was killed: Suspect in custody yet to confess • Iceland Magazine (external) * 6 Feb 2017: The cause of death of Birna Brjánsdóttir was drowning • RÚV (external) * 7 Feb 2017: Accused of being held by rape • Vísir (external) * 7 Feb 2017: Birna’s cause of death was drowning. Body was found naked • Iceland Magazine (external) * 7 Feb 2017: Man in custody suspected of murdering 20 year old local girl has previously been accused of rape • Iceland Magazine * 7 Feb 2017: No proposed interrogation today • RÚV (external) * 7 Feb 2017: Rare Icelandic murder of young woman leaves country devastated • The Independent (external) * 7 Feb 2017: The Murder of Birna Brjánsdóttir: The Case That Gripped Iceland, And The World • The Reykjavík Grapevine (external) * 7 Feb 2017: Woman Was Thrown Into Ocean, Autopsy Says, in Murder That Shook Iceland • The New York Times March 2017 * 31 Mar 2017: Greenlandic sailor has been charged with the murder of 20 year old Birna Brjánsdóttir • Iceland Magazine * 31 Mar 2017: Man Officially Charged For Birna’s Murder • The Reykjavík Grapevine (external) April 2017 * 10 Apr 2017: Greenlandic sailor accused of beating Birna before throwing her unconscious into ocean • Iceland Magazine (external) August 2017 * 21 Aug 2017: Key witness tells a very different story in Birna murder trial • Iceland Monitor (external) * 21 Aug 2017: Trial of Greenlandic sailor who’s accused of murdering 20 yo local girl begins with fantastical testimony • Iceland Magazine (external) * 22 Aug 2017: Day 2 of murder trial: Police shocked to discover rental car full of blood - Iceland Magazine * 22 Aug 2017: Significant injuries to Birna’s body • RÚV (external) September 2017 * 29 Sep 2017: Greenlandic man sentenced to 19 years in prison for murder of Birna Brjánsdóttir - Iceland Monitor (external) * 29 Sep 2017: Murder Conviction Handed Down In Case Of Birna Brjánsdóttir • The Reykjavík Grapevine (external) * 29 Sep 2017: Thomas Møller Olsen sentenced to 19 years in prison for murder of Birna Brjánsdóttir, drug smuggling • Iceland Magazine October 2017 * 11 Oct 2017: Unprotected coverage was difficult for relatives • RÚV (external) * 12 Oct 2017: Birna's mother: "Not right to connect these terrible events to Birna's memory" • Iceland Monitor (external) December 2017 * 15 Dec 2017: Four Murders In Iceland In 2017 • The Reykjavík Grapevine (external) 2018 * 8 Jan 2018: Unusually high number of homicides in 2017 a cause for concern • Iceland Magazine * 20 Mar 2018: Crew members of Polar Nanoq place wreath on Birna Brjánsdóttir's grave - Iceland Monitor (external) * 20 Mar 2018: The crew let a flower wedge on Birna • RÚV (external) * 12 Apr 2018: The murder that shook Iceland • The Guardian * 20 Sep 2018: Birna murder case soon back to court • Iceland Monitor (external) * 20 Sep 2018: Thomas Møller Olsen soon for the court again • KamikPosten (external) * 23 Sep 2018: Thomas Møller Olsen Appeals for Reduced Sentence in Birna Case • Iceland Review (external) * 29 Oct 2018: Principal proceedings in Thomas Møller Olsen case begin today • Iceland Monitor (external) * 23 Nov 2018: A 19 year prison sentence for murderer of Birna Brjánsdóttir • Iceland Monitor (external) * 23 Nov 2018: Guilty verdict of Thomas Möller for brutal murder of Birna Brjánsdóttir confirmed • Iceland Magazine (external) * 23 Nov 2018: Judgment in Birna case upheld • Kalaallit Nunaata Radioa (external) * 23 Nov 2018: National law confirms a nineteen-year sentence over Thomasi Møller • Fréttablaðið (external) 2019 * 28 Feb 2019: The Supreme Court rejects Thomas Møller's claim • RÚV (external) * 28 Feb 2019: Thomas Möller is not allowed to appeal • Fréttablaðið Forums * 16 Jan 2017: A GIRL IS MISSING • r/Iceland * 17 Jan 2017: Iceland - Birna Brjánsdóttir, 20, Reykjavík, 14 Jan 2017 *Arrests* • Websleuths Category:To be transcribed